Buttercup
"Where 'ya goin' Butchie Boy?"-Buttercup Buttercup Hairy Utonium is a main character in Townsville Heart. Buttercup is also in "Craig McCracken's" "The Powerpuff Girls". Main Facts Full Name=Buttercup Hairy Utonium Nicknames= B.C. (by everyone) Butters, Cuppo (by Butch) Hairy, Butt (by Brick) Cuppie (by Bubbles) Greeny Meanie (by Boomer) Gender=Female Date of Birth=April 5, 2001 Age= 6-10 (Season 1) 10-12 (Season 2) 12-14 (Season 3) Occupation= Superhero (Formerly) 8th Grade Student at Townsville Heart Middle School Eye Color=Green Hair Color=Black Family= Blossom and Bubbles (Sisters) Professor Utonium (Surrogate Father) Mrs. Margaret Keane (Mother) Brick, Boomer, and Butch (Foster Brothers) Butch, Bunny, Austin, Brute, and Breaker (Counterparts) Mr. Browne (Father) Romances= Darrick (Ex-Ex Boyfriend) Austin (Ex-Boyfriend) Butch (Crush/In Love With) Friends= Bunny (Best Friend) Butch (Crush/In Love With) Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer (Close Friends) Enemies=Anyone who gets in the way of her getting to Butch Personality Buttercup is a loud, lazy, obnoxious, fiery, and a bit selfish girl. She's extremely loyal to her friends and shows deep compassion for them in their times of need. Buttercup is always there to keep them on the right track and not let their delusions get the better of them. She's shown to dislike labor of any kind and is often seen to only take initiative in things she truly cares about, like her friends and family. She's also a bit self-centered and loves the spotlight when it's on her, though for the most part she's perfectly fine in the sidelines. History Appearance Buttercup is shown to be a tall, plump, teenage girl with short, black, straight raven hair, bright green eyes, and light olive skin. Her hair used to be shorter in Season 1. She started to wear her hair less straight, and more wavy, from Season 2 onward. Her fashion style is bold and daring, with her trademark animal print fabrics and bright colors. She usually wears colorful skinny jeans with a flowing blouse, often paired with a blazer or jacket and flats for shoes; very rarely does she ever wear heels or dresses. A signature accessory she's grown to have is head pieces that she seems to attain with every outfit she wears. Quotes "I don't need a sign to tell me how great I am. I tell that to myself every morning in the mirror." "I love love." "When this movie's finished, we need to work on your time management." "Looks like our plan worked, they don't seem mad at each other anymore." "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but what the heck was that kiss about?" "It wasn't the worst thing in the world, losing my best friend was." "I don't like you." "I'm freaking!" Trivia * She is in love with Butch, but he seems oblivious to her crush. * She doesn't like mushrooms. * Her favorite pizza topping is pepperoni. * She has a Tweeter account. * She likes gingerbread. * She can lip-sync perfectly to what anyone says. * She loves alien-horror movies. * She is good at be-dazzling things. * She is really good at getting revenge. * She can't make lattes. * She can knit. * She is the youngest of her sisters, being the green of the PPG. * From one to a billion, her favorite number is two. * She and Bunny have the same favorite number. * She can't swim, unlike her sisters. * Two of her favorite places are the Pizza Parlor and the Arcade. * She likes to hang around rich people so she can get cool things. * Her two dream jobs seem to be getting revenge and getting paid to sleep all day. * She thinks memories are 'overrated'. * She is always annoyed by Boomer. * She doesn't know how to put on makeup. * She loves the outdoors. * She can play the bass guitar. * She would do anything for money. * She is shown to be a fairly good singer. * She wants her two husbands to be Ryan Gosling and Taylor Lautner, her celebrity crushes. * She's not a good listener. * She got a cool chair that massages her, including a TV and cooler for her twelfth birthday. * She once dyed Austin's hair purple in his sleep to get back at him for hurting Bunny. * She has an on-and-off crush on Austin, so does Bunny.